Truth or Dare 2
by Erin Cade
Summary: Soda, Pony, Two Bit and Johnny have had their turn at playing the game, but what if Johnny gets Darry, Dally and Steve to play?


**Truth or Dare 2**

Johnny Cade sighed. It was a similar night, much like the one a couple of nights ago. Stormy, rainy and thundery.

Johnny remembered the other night with amusement. He, Ponyboy, Sodapop and Two-Bit had all played a good game of 'Truth or Dare'.

He'd found out that Ponyboy had a crush on Cherry Valance, a Soc cheerleader from school, that if Two-Bit had to be gay with one of the gang, he'd be gay with Dally, because Dally was blonde, and he'd found out the most shocking thing from Sodapop.

Sodapop used _beauty products_. Johnny had always thought that Soda's good looks were natural. _'I guess not_.' Johnny thought, sighing.

He was staring out the window, at the dark outline of the trees whipping around. This is what Ponyboy had been doing before they had played truth or dare.

_'Hey, wait a minute..' _Johnny got an idea. "Hey, Steve!" Johnny yelled for Soda's best friend.

Steve came out from the kitchen. "Yeah?" He replied, taking a bite of chocolate cake.

"Who's here?" Johnny asked, glancing hungrily at the cake.

"Us and Darry. Darry's in the shower. "

"Where is everyone?" Johnny asked hopefully.

"Two-Bit's baby-sitting his sister, and Pony and Soda are with him." Steve replied between bites.

"What about Dally?" Johnny said, wondering if..

"What about me?" A voice said from the doorway.

Johnny and Steve turned. There stood Dallas Winston, sopping wet.

"Excellent!" Johnny clapped his hands. He had an idea.

"What is?" Steve raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I was just hoping we could play a game.."

"What's this about a game?" Darry emerged from nowhere.

Johnny grinned. "I was hoping that.. you guys would play truth or dare?"

Dally snickered, and Steve and Darry laughed. Johnny felt deflated. He turned away, so no one would see the tears in his eyes. He'd been hoping to find out more secrets about everyone.

Dally saw him, and stopped snickering. "Oh, you're _serious_?"

Johnny half-glared at Dally. Yes, he was serious. Why'd he suggest it in the first place?

Steve and Darry had stopped laughing, too. "_Please_?" Johnny asked pleadingly, looking at the three older boys with large eyes.

Dally looked away. "Come on, Johnny, you're too old for this, _we're_ too old for this.."

_"Please Dally_?" Johnny asked again, making his eyes go wider this time.

Dally groaned. "I'll only do it if those two do it."

Johnny sent a pleading look over to Steve and Darry.

Steve grinned. "You know, the kid hasn't got a bad idea there. I mean, I'm bored out of my brain. I'm in."

Darry smiled, too. "Alright Johnny, but don't tell Soda and Pony about this. They'll never let me live it down."

Johnny sent a smug smile Dally's way. "_Okay_ Johnny. But just this once."

Johnny clapped his hands as he went into the kitchen for an empty beer bottle.

"Who wants to spin it first?" Johnny asked when they were all sitting in a circle on the floor.

"I will, I guess." Steve said, and spun the bottle.

It pointed straight at Darry. Steve grinned. "_Alright! _Okay, Darry, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Darry replied cautiously. He figured he had nothing to hide.

"Right then. Ummm.. okay, I got one! Everyone knows you've got the brain and the brawn, but if you had to choose between the two, which would you choose? And why?"

Johnny smiled quietly as Darry thought this over. _He_ thought that this was a good question.

"I would have to go with brains. Bills don't get payed with looks, you know." Darry grinned as he spun the bottle.

It pointed to none other than Dallas Winston. Darry smiled. "Truth or dare, Dal?"

Dally looked away carelessly. "Truth. Can't be bothered doing dare."

Darry looked thoughtful. "If you could be any kind of animal, what would you be?"

Dally sneered. "What kind of a fucken question is that? Oh, and I'd be a snake. Especially the ones that have those little red stripes on them, with those cute little dents in the skin, which helps them to breath, oh, and also the cute ones with blue.. uhh.. never mind."

He'd just about spilt his deepest secret. He was a snake-fanatic. Dally loved them. He used to study them when he was little, and was still interested in them now.

Steve and Johnny were staring at Dally. Darry was grinning.

"Okay, uh, _my_ turn!" Dally spun the bottle, and it pointed to Johhny's shoe.

"Great! Okay, Johnnycake, truth or dare?"

"Umm, truth."

"Okay.. this is an easy one. I can't be bothered thinking. Cherry Valance or Marcia Silverton?"

Johnny lulled this. "Gee, that's a tough one. They're both real good looking, Dal."

"But you have to pick one."

"Okay, I pick Marcia."

"Why?"

"Because Ponyboy already likes Cherry." Johnny covered his mouth the instant he said his best friend's secret.

_'Oh shit, sorry Pony_.' He thought to himself as Darry, Steve and Dally laughed.

"He _likes_ her! Whatta laugh!" Dally laughed loudly.

Darry and Steve just sat there, laughing and grinning.

"Oh, crap. _Please_ don't tell Pony I told you guys! Infact, just pretend I didn't say anything. Please? Pony'll _kill_ me!" Johnny looked at everyone pleadingly.

Steve grinned. "Don't sweat it, Johnny. We won't say nothin'. Although, I won't be able to look at Cherry the same way again, though."

Darry laughed. Johnny relaxed when Dally grinned. "Okay, my turn." Johnny spun the bottle, and what do you know? It pointed right at Steve.

"Truth or dare, Steve?"

"Truth."

"Alright. Uhh.. do you use beauty products?" Johnny had a hunch that if Soda used them, then Steve probably used them right along with him.

Steve looked bewildered. "How did you know?"

Darry, Dally and Johnny burst out laughing.

"You.. use.. _beauty products_?" Dally gasped out, still laughing hard.

Steve looked frustrated. "Yeah, but so does Soda!"

Darry raised an eyebrow while he laughed. "He _does_? I never knew that about my little brother. Thanks, Steve."

Dally was laughing so hard that he couldn't say anything.

Johnny stopped laughing when Steve spun the bottle and it pointed to Dally.

"Okay, Dally, revenge time! Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay. I dare you to.."

"We're home!" Two voices sang out from the doorway.

The four boys turned see Sodapop and Ponyboy sopping wet.

Sodapop laughed. "Were you guys playing truth or dare or something?" Soda remembered the other night, similar to this one.

"Yeah, we were." Darry replied, trying not to laugh.

Soda raised an eyebrow. "Okay, whatever." He grinned, as he and Ponyboy went into the kitchen to get something to eat.

"I'll go too." Steve said, following the boys.

"Same." Dallas left the room. Johnny and Darry remained.

"Darry?"

"Yeah, Johnny?"

"Do that again, and I'll spill your secret."

"You ain't got nothing to spill."

"Oh, but do the words 'Bom Chika Wah Wah' mean anything to you?"

Darry's eyes widened.

"How do you.."

"Agreed?"

"Agreed."


End file.
